


Drink The Wine

by bluefries



Series: Dreamcatcher One Shots [4]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher
Genre: Death, F/F, I'm Sorry, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of violence but not graphic, Swords, dystopian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefries/pseuds/bluefries
Summary: White pristine uniforms.A bottle of wine.Two glasses.One rooftop.A full moon.





	Drink The Wine

**Author's Note:**

> There's mentions of blood, so if you're usually squeamish I guess you'll have to pass on this;-;

_“This sucks big time,”_ Gahyeon thinks as she tries to focus her blurry vision.

  


She’s trying to catch her breath and maintain a semblance of balance while resting most of her body weight on her forearms. She’s currently on all fours staring at the cold grey concrete ground that was turning into an alarming shade of red.

  


Gahyeon let out a pained groan as she felt her hands getting weaker. Before she could lose her strength, she weakly reached her trembling right hand towards her back to pull out the four-foot pole that went right through her back and emerged dangerously close to her heart on the front side.

_  
_

_One._

_  
_

_Two._

_  
_

_Thr-_

  


“Argh!” Gahyeon groans as she pulls out the pole letting out a gush of blood on the ground and promptly collapses on the ground.

  


Her breathing is getting more and more laboured as she struggles to get a bit of oxygen in her probably punctured lungs.

  


With some of her little strength, she lifts her face off the ground to look for those big brown eyes she’s gotten used to.

_  
_

_“Oh wow,”_ Gahyeon thinks as she rests the side of her face on the ground, _“I can barely see straight anymore. Where is-”_ Before she could finish her thoughts, she begins to cough out a large amount of blood that she can’t be bothered at this point to wipe off.

  


She finally spots those brown eyes staring at her in shock and Gahyeon can’t help but smile weakly.

_  
_

_We never got to see the moon._

  


*~*~*

  


There was so much happening all at once and Dami wasn’t exactly sure what she should be paying attention to.

  


The person she’s fighting against? Probably.

  


Her fellow teammates also battling against the group of rogue assassins? Maybe.

  


The fact that she lost sight of her friendly rival and teammate Gahyeon? Definitely.

  


Dami is brought out of her thoughts when one of the assassins is lowering their sword towards her head at an alarming speed that she barely manages to dodge. With a kick to the assassin’s gut she puts a good distance between the two of them and grabs her sword that fell while blocking.

_  
_

_Damn. He managed to get my shoulder._

  


While pressing a hand onto her injured shoulder, Dami once again scans the deserted warehouse area where the fight was going on. Her team, The Lost Ones, was an affiliate of the military in the now dystopian earth, and they were going against a bunch of rogue assassins who decided to turn their backs on the military and wreak havoc on the world.

  


Basically, the military gives them clean up missions that would be considered too underhanded for the military to carry out. Why them? Because they don’t have anything to lose. No family, friends or loved ones to cry over them if they we’re to die on a mission. Yes, the seven of them, with Jiu as their leader, could risk it all without a care in the world.

_  
_

_So why…_

_  
_

_Why am I so worried about Gahyeon?_

_  
_

_I don’t really like her since she took my spot as the youngest member._

_  
_

_We fight almost all the time over the stupidest of things._

  


Dami finally spots Gahyeon lying on the ground in a pool of blood with her eyes drooping slightly.

_  
_

_So why?_

  


Dami grips the hilt of her sword tighter.

_  
_

_So why?_

  


She drives it clean through an assassin who tried to catch her off guard, and pushes him aside as she begins walking forward.

_  
_

_Why…_

  


The pain in her shoulder is forgotten as her pace quickens to reach Gahyeon.

_  
_

_Do…_

  


She throws her sword straight into an assassin’s head, who was trying to finish Gahyeon off.

_  
_

_I…_

  


She lets herself fall onto her knees and her hands hover hesitantly above Gahyeon.

_  
_

_Why do I feel like dying seeing Gahyeon like this?_

  


She finally lifts Gahyeon’s head and notices the small smile that she’s trying to put despite her pain.

_  
_

_Why do I want to make the person who did this suffer?_

  


Dami slowly turns Gahyeon so that she’s lying on her back with her head on Dami’s lap. She ignores the blood that’s now staining her white pristine uniform and gently strokes a few strands of hair from Gahyeon’s face.

  


“D-Dami…” Gahyeon struggles to say before she’s coughing once again.

  


“Don’t try talking just yet, okay?” Dami says while trying to soothe Gahyeon’s pain. “Let me just try to stop the bleeding…and…we’ll get out of here…right?”

  


Gahyeon doesn’t respond but gives a small nod.

  


Dami tears of a strip of her uniform from her sleeve and bunches it up and presses it on the wound near Gahyeon’s heart. She realizes she’s pressing a bit too hard when Gahyeon lets out a whimper like that of a wounded puppy, and puts less pressure.

  


An arrow whizzes past Dami’s face and cuts her cheek slightly which alerts her they aren’t exactly in the safest position and that she needs to get Gahyeon to a safer area. She looks around and notices Yoohyeon motioning towards a slight opening to one of the rooms in the abandoned warehouse and gives her thumbs up.

  


“Hey, hey, Gahyeon? I’m so sorry but I’m gonna have to carry you away from here, it’s too dangerous right now,” Dami says slowly while lightly tapping Gahyeon’s cheeks to keep her from losing consciousness.

  


“Gahyeon? Stay with me please.”

  


Dami maneuvers Gahyeon as carefully as she can onto her back, draping Gahyeon’s arms over her shoulders and holding onto her legs as she starts moving for the opening.

  


“Dami…” Gahyeon says weakly, “I…I…d-don’t-”

  


“Gahyeon,” Dami interrupts as she picks up the pace knowing it won’t do Gahyeon’s wound any good, but she needed to get her to safety.

  


“You’re gonna make it and we’re gonna have that bottle of wine we’ve been storing, during the next full moon on the rooftop, just like we promised…so please…just hold on.” The last part comes out in a hushed whisper that Dami thinks Gahyeon hasn’t heard.

  


As she keeps moving, Dami feels Gahyeon’s hand pat her lightly, each pat getting weaker.

_  
_

_Don’t do this to me._

  


Dami almost trips.

_  
_

_It’s not fair._

  


Dami doesn’t realize she’s crying until she feels Gahyeon’s bloody hand wipe away her tears while smearing her face with blood.

  


“Yoobinnie.”

  


Dami’s eyes widen at the mention of her real name which Gahyeon only calls her in private, in their closest moments.

  


“I…I love…you…”

  


Dami’s steps get slower as she feels Gahyeon’s head drop on her shoulder and the hand that was wiping her face, fall lifelessly.

  


Dami doesn’t stop walking, she finally reaches the room Yoohyeon showed her and gently places Gahyeon on the ground in a sitting position with her back leaning on the cracked concrete wall.

  


Dami squats besides Gahyeon’s lifeless body and caresses her face gently, her face that’s getting colder and paler as time goes by. She drags her thumb across Gahyeon’s cold lips which ends up painting them red with Gahyeon’s drying blood.

  


She leans down and places a chaste kiss on those cold lips, and when she leans back she can taste the faint taste of blood on her lips.

  


“Don’t worry Gahyeon,” Dami says as she stands up and grabs Gahyeon’s sword from its sheath at the side of her waist, “I’ll drink the wine for the both of us and paint the entire place red.”

  


Dami smiles as she starts walking away sparing a glance at Gahyeon one more time.

  


“I’ll paint this entire warehouse red with their blood and make them pay, just like you would have wanted.”

  


*~*~*

  


It’s been two months since the fight at the warehouse.

  


Two months since the death of their teammate.

  


Two months since another teammate went all out and killed majority of the rogue assassins with no remorse and a smile on her face.

  


Two months since that said teammate carried their dead teammate on her back after the fight while being drenched in blood that clearly wasn’t her own with the purpose of giving their dead teammate a proper burial.

  


Two months, Siyeon noticed Dami would go to the rooftop with a bottle of wine and two glasses during nights when the moon was full, but would return with the glasses clean and the wine unopened.

  


Siyeon had asked Sua about it one night.

  


“Why doesn’t she drink the wine? Didn’t she promise her she would drink it for the both of them?”

  


Sua gives Siyeon a sad smile and a light pat on the back.

  


“She can’t drink it until she paints everything red.”

  


Siyeon frowns before asking, “But didn’t she do that already when she got rid of majority of the assassins that day?”

  


“No, there are more people that she needs to deal with before she can drink that wine,” Sua starts to leave, “You’ll be the one to know when that time comes, Siyeon.”

  


“Why would I know that?”

  


*~*~*

  


A few days later after Siyeon’s conversation with Sua, Handong is found dead in her room with her throat slit cleanly.

  


A month later, Yoohyeon is found dead by a case of poisoning.

  


A week later, Jiu is found dead with a sword straight through her heart with blood splattered on the wall.

  


Two months later, Sua is found dead with a cord wrapped a little bit too tightly around her neck.

  


Three days later, Siyeon finally realises what Sua meant when she said that she would know when the time for Dami to drink the wine would come.

  


Siyeon finally knows when she sees Dami standing in front of her with that same smile she had when she killed those assassins.

  


Siyeon finally knows when Dami points Gahyeon’s sword in the direction of her heart.

  


Siyeon finally knows when Dami takes her time and makes her pay for all the wrongs she did to Gahyeon.

  


Siyeon finally knows that Dami is going to enjoy the wine when the sword is driven through her heart all the way up to the hilt.

  


“Thank you Siyeon, now I can fulfil my promise,” Dami says as she pulls out the sword which causes blood to splatter on the pristine white walls of the room that was once Gahyeon’s.

_  
_

_I finally did it Gahyeon._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ou liked it^^


End file.
